


关于建立在假命题下的恋爱证伪

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “我不需要你的钱，不需要你的爱，也不需要你。”以此为基础的恋爱故事。





	1. 1-17

关于建立在假命题下的恋爱证伪

1、k  
一米八，肩不宽，窄腰，不胖不瘦，白，特别白。面相端正，短发，没有奇怪的刘海，不娘，没胡茬，干净，有点洁癖。日常声调平稳没有起伏，声线不高不低，平时很少说话。行动派，干净利落。优等生，常年在年级前20里出现。  
大小眼，眼中有疯狂。  
由于异常的双眼和不喜交际的个性而被人疏远，熟人不多，没朋友，也没有交朋友的打算。

2、j  
不良。身高和体型直逼某奇妙冒险的不良男主，额前一绺黄毛，戴耳钉，左边两个右边三个，脖子上有意味不明的绳状项链。抽烟，手上缠绑带，开门用脚，三句内爆粗。文化水平停留在初中毕业，在高中混日子，计算圆锥曲线会当场暴毙。课余活动包括但不限于一对一、一对多、多对多的真人及线上对战。  
有个在名牌大学念书的大哥。  
是个帅哥。  
家里有钱。

3、初见  
k高一的时候j拿着高三的笔记到高一去卖。  
本着“领略教委今年的傻逼程度”的想法，k买了3本花了60，买之前没仔细看内容只看了字迹。那字迹工整清秀得让他无法把它与面前的不良建立联系。  
买回去之后发现内容只有书中原文的抄写和他迟早要做的练习题，剩下半本都是白纸。  
被坑了。他这么想道。但是旧笔记这种东西没有售后服务，更没法给差评。  
权当买个字帖。K不想记仇。  
但他记住了卖他笔记的那个学长的脸。

4、第二印象  
j对k的第一印象是个老实好骗、长相对胃口的优等生。  
第二天k把他的脸打得生疼。  
那天k因为一些事情在学校留到很晚，离开学校之后正好撞见附近职高来寻衅的混混，那群混混本来是和j约好了打架的，j就在离学校稍微远一点的地方拿着家伙等着。  
他们约架的地方不在学校的管辖范围之内，所以丝毫不用担心因此受到处分。但是j没料到的是在那群混混遇见他之前，混蛋们先找上了无辜路过的k。  
他听到不远处有人的叫喊声，然后就见到那个买了自己笔记的高一学生背着书包被人追赶着向自己的方向跑过来。  
原来那小子是个弱鸡啊，被人追得那么狼狈，跑过来吧，老子罩着你。他正这么想着，却发现k的表情不太对劲。  
那张端正的脸上没有一丝狼狈，相反地，写满了肉眼可见的、令人毛骨悚然的喜悦。  
——仿佛他就在等待着这一刻的到来，仿佛他比任何人都期待着这一刻的到来。  
K在离自己还有几步的距离的地方猛地停了下来，摸了一把包里然后把书包向j的方向扔去，j向后退了一步但是没有躲过，沉甸甸的书包砸在他的胸口上，非常疼。  
K似乎把他当作了那群混混的同伙，他那书包本来应当命中的恐怕是j的头。后来j发现他包里的笔记本全都有铁皮包角，硬砸一下的话搞不好会直接把人砸到再起不能。  
然后j就看着k跑到了学校管辖范围之外，和那群混混打了起来。  
K的打架方式带着纯粹的破坏欲。只要可以接触到的地方，手、脚、腿、躯干甚至是脸，他都会想方设法地破坏，用脚踢，用拳头砸，甚至用牙齿撕咬用关节顶撞，手指插进来不及闭上的眼睛里，对于已经倒地的家伙，则重重地踩上他们的脸。  
没有尊严，毫无顾忌。  
作为常年打架的不良少年，j能够分辨出这时候各种人的态度。所以他看着k把那群人一个一个地撂倒，心里一点都不惊讶。  
混混们仅是为了让k疼，让他吃苦头才挥出拳头的；而k下的是死手，他的眼神和动作都是已经做好了杀人的觉悟的表现。  
从觉悟上就输了不止一截，不输才怪。  
混混们都躺了，草地上传来此起彼伏的微弱呻吟。  
J觉得没自己什么事了于是决定转身离开，在转头的瞬间眼睛被什么晃了一下。  
K蹲在其中一个混混面前，左手拎着领子提起他的上半身，右手拿着什么明晃晃的东西抵着那张被血糊满的脸。  
妈个鸡，他真要下死手。J赶紧跑过去一把抓住k的右腕向后拉，再晚一秒钟的话k手里的匕首就会捅到那个倒霉蛋的眼窝里。  
“放手。”j用全身的力气把k扯了起来，他的另一只手用力抓着k的左腕迫使他放开那人的领子，j觉得自己有点用力过度了，但是他不敢松劲。  
“很疼的，放开我。”k扔下刀，紧绷的肌肉也放松了下来，在表现出没有继续打的意愿之后j放开了他。  
K转过身。  
月光暗淡，路灯照得地面发白。  
K的脸上恢复了平静，和刚才的喜悦判若两人，他的脸和手都有擦破的地方，鼻子在流血，一部分干涸在下巴上，还有一部分滴在衣服的前襟上。那双大小不一的眼睛和j对视，露出了困惑的样子。  
J觉得那层困惑只是伪装，一如他优等生的表象。  
他对了，也错了。

5、理解  
J对K不甚了解。  
即便认识了3年，他依然觉得K是谜一样的存在。  
他知道k的性癖，知道该怎么把他干得爽到说不出话。  
但是对于这具身体所供养的大脑里究竟装了什么，他完全不知道。  
“那样就好。”K这么回答他，“你知道你对我不甚了解，你知道这一点就好。”

J有时候觉得自己只是个嫖客。  
他想了解K，想知道是什么，是谁，或者说究竟为什么会造成K现在这个处境。一段正常的恋爱不可能在互相完全不了解的情况下进行，K是一个优秀的倾听者，如果你需要他甚至可以帮你分担一切，如果他是个女性，那么K一定会是众多男性心中的理想妻子——因为你期望他是什么样的，他就会变成那样。  
但是J对K身上发生的事情没有半点头绪，K只跟他分享零星的童年故事——它们无一不充满着异常感；但是那些在J看来并不足以造成K如今的病态。  
“你过去究竟经历了什么？”  
“有谁伤害了你？”  
“有谁骗了你？”  
“我会保护你从此不受伤害和欺骗。”  
这些话到嘴边却无法说出，与K四目相接的时候J的心中只有一句话被反复念诵：  
——你丝毫不了解他。

对于k的一切，J问不出口。  
“……要做么？”J把头埋到K的颈窝里，从后面抱住K光裸的上半身，嘴唇靠近对方的耳朵，可疑地压低了声线“再来一轮？”  
“好啊。”K转过身，把对方的手指放入口中轻咬，“再来一轮吧。”  
以性交的快感为药物，麻痹那部分无法停止痛苦思考的神经，他逃进高潮里，在不受控制的意识的追捕中获得短暂的歇息。  
以性为逃避，装作不在乎这一切，用快感填满我们之中的空隙，没关系的，不了解也没有关系，只要有这个就足够。  
即使温存消退后，世界一如既往地待你以刀锋荆棘。

 

6、勒颈  
k不喜欢被碰到脖子。  
亲吻和啃咬是可以的，咬住喉管的话也没问题，但是绝对不能用手，哪怕是轻轻地环住都不行。  
J不知道为什么，直到某日他在早读前见到k，发现他颈子上有一圈淤痕。  
在盘问下k极不情愿地告诉他他曾经被一个朋友开玩笑似的掐到窒息昏厥，自那以后他发现了这种方法可以让大脑获得些许平静。  
勒颈是他防止自己陷入疯狂的最后手段。  
由j来做的话就太残忍了。

 

7、言语  
“你就这么喜欢口交吗？”J坐在床边，看着K跪在他两腿之间再一次把阴茎整根吞入，超过平均长度不少的东西一直顶到他的喉咙里。  
K想说点什么，但是嘴里含着东西让他只能发出模糊的声音。  
从喉咙那里传来的震动很爽，J这样想道。  
K慢慢地让对方的阴茎从嘴里滑出，然后伸出舌头用一种非常色情的方式舔弄着龟头，他舔弄的姿势让J想起了那些走色情擦边球路线的电影里的女孩子们吃棒棒糖的模样，不过可惜K很少吃那种东西——就算是吃，他也是直接放进嘴里一口咬碎。  
K从来不会非性交时间做出任何暧昧的举动，而他在床上对于自身欲望的坦诚总是让J觉得他是在和别的什么人做爱。  
“只是为了堵住我的嘴而已。”K把头靠在J的腿上，J的阴茎贴着他的脸。  
“接吻不行吗？”  
“你能靠接吻就射出来？”他抬起眼看着J。  
“接吻的时候用手不就好了，或者用你后面也可以。”j伸出手摸了摸k的脸，手指碰到k被唾液浸湿的嘴唇。  
“说的也是。”k回答道，再次将J的阴茎纳入口中。  
K对言语交流有着没理由的抗拒，至少是对他人而言，k的沉默就像是无理取闹一般。  
“告诉我吧，好不好？”  
“我懂的，我都懂的。”  
被这样请求的时候，对于除了j之外的人，K只是摇摇头，然后岔开话题草草结束；而对j的话，他除了逃避话题，还可以选择做爱来结束整个交谈。  
“不知道也没关系。”j只能接受这个结果。  
反正和k做很爽，彼此也没什么损失。

语言是人所必须的东西，人是社会性的动物。J这样坚信着。  
K迟早会告诉他的。他这样坚信着，毫无理由地。

 

8、自毁倾向  
那把差点捅死人的小刀是k的常备物品。  
J曾经听到过高一有一个男孩子动不动就拿小刀割手腕的传闻。  
他去找了k，硬是抓住对方的手腕，把校服袖子挽上去。  
在和手相接的地方有几道刀痕，但是早已愈合，只留下发白的印记，并没有他想象中的一道一道渗出血来的伤口。  
K的确是那个传言中的男生，但是他不是割手腕。  
“只是压着，这样伤不到的，这刀很钝。”他向j演示之前的动作，裁纸刀的刀刃和皮肤平行着压到少年的手腕上，只留下压痕而已。  
J没再搭话。  
当天两人一起回家的时候他们路过了一家正在搬迁的店面，窗户的玻璃被卸下来之后露出了光秃秃的窗框和从窗框上支棱出来的一排钉子。  
J发誓自己只是低头看了一眼手机，不过几秒钟的时间里他就看见那面白色的矮墙上出现了星星点点的血迹。  
K说话带着气音和笑意。  
“真疼啊。”  
他把血淋淋的左手举起来，像是看着什么艺术品一样。  
K把手重重地拍到了那排尖头冲上的钉子上，被扎穿的左手很快被鲜血染红。  
j拿出包里的矿泉水，按住k的手开始冲洗伤口。  
操，看着就疼。他这么想道。K的眼睛里有因疼痛而产生的泪水，眉头也是紧紧地拧在一起。  
但是k在笑。  
J不知道应该先带他去哪个医院。

9、皮肤  
k很白。白得不像是一个经常锻炼的亚洲人。虽说不像其他同学那样在操场上动不动就上半身裸奔，但一个夏天都晒不出胳膊上的黑白分界线也实在太过可疑。  
“我只会被晒红。”k把领子扒下来一点让j看到暴露在阳光下的皮肤和被盖住的皮肤的区别，少年白白的皮肤像是过敏一样被太阳晒得发红。  
然后第二天发红的部分就恢复成了正常肤色。  
这让被晒得黑不黑黄不黄的j有点嫉妒。  
K光裸着身体趴在床上，下半身盖在被子里，白花花的后背随着呼吸一起一落。j凑过去在那张晒不黑的人皮上留下几天都褪不掉的咬痕。

10、礼物  
k不是很在意生日，他也不记得自己的年龄，每次别人问的时候都要重新计算。他对自己如此，对别人亦然，所以他基本没给j送过什么生日礼物，对于这件事，他很大方地承认这是他的傲慢，他的缺陷。  
J曾经很烦恼要如何给k庆祝生日，也不止一次地问过k究竟想要什么。  
K耸耸肩表示随便。  
人类灭绝，时间倒转，万物回到出现形成之前，这些愿望没有任何理由，就仿佛它们与生俱来，k怀抱着这样的想法降生于这个世界。而这些东西他注定都无法在有生之年得到。  
所以k只是耸耸肩，稍微仰起头看看那个绞尽存储量本就不足的脑汁的男朋友，然后回答他“无所谓”。

11、啊  
虽然不是什么值得炫耀的事情，但是有很多次都是k一嗓子把j给喊硬了。  
K不是故意的，他只是在觉得放松的时候会习惯性地发出这种声音，深吸一口气，呼吸的声音很明显，然后舒展身体，拉开那些紧张的肌肉和关节，发出一声长长的、带着气音的、从身体内部带出来的呻吟，或者说叹息。  
“啊——”或者“嗯——”，反正差不多是那样的感觉。  
有不少人说过k那个声音很色情，像av女优。K翻个白眼，没再搭理，能随口对人做出这样评价的家伙，大概脑浆的成分都是精液吧。  
毕竟总有一些人会让我们觉得他们居然还没被打死简直不科学。  
当然这种情况在学校并不多见，那种地方的k无法获得安定和放松，通常情况下k在学校里一直是认真的好学生模式，神经一直紧紧绷着几乎马上就要断弦。放学后他会和j去跑步或者打架或者做些其他的非床类运动，运动过后的拉抻才是那个呻吟的出没时段。  
他们愉快地把那些在学校里面说k的呻吟像av女优的混蛋们打到跪下叫爹，然后捡起书包往后一甩，一前一后地跑到附近的旅馆开房。

12、非必要  
明明将j看作是唯一的非物质上的慰籍，但是 k却无法向其论述他之于自身存在的必要性。因为他无法证明j是自己生命中必要的存在，毕竟在认识j之前的16年里他也可以过得充满痛苦却风平浪静。  
那么j的存在其实是非必要的，他的加入和移除并不会对k本身造成多大的影响；随之而来的性行为也仅仅是药物的替代，如果没有它的话，k觉得自己也可以通过其他的方式获得短暂逃避。  
所以j其实和酒精、尼古丁、咖啡因或者毒品处于同样的地位也说不定。K在数学考试上胡思乱想着，手上拿着笔飞快地写着算式。  
“猜的答案和推导过程之间少了一部啊，不知道能不能蒙混过关。”最后他也没有解开那个二元方程组，但是从图示中得出的接近的数值向原题带入可以满足所有已知条件。  
“虽然不知道少了什么，但是答案是正确的呢。”k笑了。

13、理由  
“为什么会和你交往？”k的上半身交叠在j的身上，他一边挪动着头让自己躺得舒服些一边感受着双方的胸口因为呼吸的起伏而贴合，“嗯……”他闭眼思考，半晌，用黏糊的声音回答：“因为你很帅啊……”  
j把手搭载他的腰上，顺着脊椎的凹陷来回抚摸。  
“而且有钱，和我一样喜欢打架。那里也很大，和你做很爽。”  
说到底全都是物质上的东西，j虽然不满意对方的答案，但也只能以“k大概是困得不行所以敷衍了事”这种借口安慰自己。  
“不过最重要的果然还是……你不会说多余的话呢。”k动了动身体，然后撑起上半身，两人的姿势回到了20分钟前的骑乘位。  
窗帘的缝隙里投射出刺眼的阳光，k身上有一道狭长的光痕，他的眼珠呈现出半透明的棕色，白色的皮肤上有深深浅浅的咬痕和吻痕以及肌肉的阴影。  
不去徒劳理解，不去试图转变，只是接受对方的存在。  
这样的恋爱也是存在的。  
难道不是吗？

14、缘故  
自己为什么会喜欢k呢？  
J也不明白自己为何会这么喜欢他，因为k喜欢着那个不刨根问底的自己，所以拼命忍住了好奇。  
也算是另外一种意义上的为所爱之人不惜一掷千金吧，j这么想着，毕竟，忍住人生来的好奇心，可是比花钱更难的事情——当然，这话不是对于穷人来说的。  
也不是没有羡慕过大哥那些用钱去哄就会很开心的女朋友，虽然用钱去哄k的话他也会露出放心的笑容。但是j很明显能感觉到k的笑容里缺失了什么。  
所以为什么会喜欢那种麻烦的家伙。  
上课的时候是死认真的优等生，课后和同学关系很糟，时刻一副拒人千里的样子；打架既没风度也没章法只会下死手，有洁癖却总弄上血；精神方面也很糟糕，手腕上一排等间距等长的割腕伤疤。还有自残倾向，完全琢磨不透他想要什么。  
麻烦死了。自己明明不是喜欢这种类型的。  
但阳光下这个白得要命的家伙向自己投来的视线却每一次都会让自己沉迷。  
沉迷于他和自己相性很好的身体，容易留下痕迹的皮肤，修长的腿和狭窄的腰，大小不一的眼眶中那双漩涡一样的棕色眼睛，以及，在那双眼睛后面的那颗大脑。  
K不是j喜欢的类型，k却同时满足了j所有喜欢的类型。  
自己究竟是不是喜欢着他呢？这份感情真的可以被称为恋情吗？  
从高中的时候起，j从来没有做对过任何一道证明题。

15、着装  
k对着装基本上没有审美。  
J无数次在把那个碍事的校服外套从k身上脱下来后发现对方里面穿的是校服短袖，明明那么好看的肉体被均码的衣服糟蹋成和短粗胖没什么区别的样子，在提不起性欲的同时，还很令人生气。  
穿着那种从材质到剪裁以及配色无一不显示着廉价和低俗的衣服，久而久之脑子也会坏掉。j只能想出这种理由来安慰自己，毕竟k在他的印象里几乎是万能的，搭配衣服这种事情稍微学习一下就不至于每天校服三件套。  
而自从他们开始在周末出门玩耍之后，j最终还是接受了k完全不会穿搭的事实。  
让K自己搭衣服只有两个结果，要么普通至极，要么色情过头。  
如果不穿t恤和牛仔裤的话，那么这个优等生的脑回路绝对会给他造出一些夜店造型，好几次j都觉得对方穿的是女装，那双被裹在阔腿裤里的腿上一定缠绕着吊袜带渔网袜。天知道k的父母是抱着怎样的心情帮他把这些衣服买下的。  
J顺着自己的想法在脑内思考了一下k穿着女装的可能性，然后不得不灌半听冰可乐让向着色情的方向一去不回的大脑冷却一下。  
也不是没尝试过给k买衣服。但是经历过几次之后j向k的审美举起白旗，除非成套，否则哪怕是乱穿都没问题的款式，在k身上都会莫名生出违和感来。本来脑子就不行的不良少年表示放弃。  
但他还是送了别的，一个皮质手环，可以绕好几圈的那种，属于哪怕穿着校服都没什么问题的款式。他自己就有一个，k也见过，那么这次总不会出什么差错。  
然后在他们一起出去的周末，j发现k把手环戴到了脖子上。  
那一刻他觉得他的男朋友简直超棒。

16、相配  
军阀爱戏子。绅士爱美人。  
小痞子和优等生则是校园生活里最容易为人津津乐道的搭配。  
从某种意义上讲爱情也有套路可循。  
J和k交往的事情很快就传遍了学校，不过其实在那之前就有很多人把还是朋友状态的两人当作情侣。在那场差点出人命的架之后j和k正式互相认识，并且发现彼此在肉体切磋这方面一拍即合，以此为契机这两个人成为了朋友，不过老实讲，两个人的动机都不纯洁。  
往美好了讲是以一见钟情开始的友情以上恋人未满；往现实了讲，那就是看上了对方的肉体，准备借着友谊打炮的。带着要把对方拐上床的目的扮演着好兄弟好朋友的角色，而更可笑的是，或许是太专注于自身的表演，这两个人都没有发现对方的真正意图。  
所以当j耗尽耐性在k高二的暑假向他告白的时候，意识到两个人度过了多么别扭的时光之后，j和k先是傻笑了半个小时，然后买了一盒安全套。  
像是要把之前一年里没能打成的炮全给补回来一样，在他哥租的公寓里断断续续滚了三天床单，中间还跑去又买了一盒安全套，在少年们短暂的不应期里，j趁k睡着的时候把回来拿东西的大哥给赶出去了。

17、泄密  
在第四天k回家拿了趟衣服，第一天走的时候并没有考虑到故事会这样发展，虽然后来通知了家里会在同学家住几天，但他还不想好几天都穿同一件衣服。临走前k照了下镜子，圆领t恤能挡住的东西实在不多。j倒是个挺干脆的人，不会留吻痕——毕竟那种类似淤血的东西还是拿拳头比较过瘾，不过活似饿虎扑食的牙印倒是留了好几个。K没心思挡住，倒不如说这让他有点开心，不过当他意识到自己要回家去的时候，就笑不出来了。  
他尽量迅速地开门，喊一句回来拿衣服和作业就冲进房间收拾书包，该带的都带上之后说一句周末回家就匆匆离开。K的动作足够迅速，不过并没有什么用，任何一个视力正常的人只要看一眼就能注意到他脖子上的牙印，就能知道他去j家里干了什么。  
开学之后也是一样，j不是什么体贴的人，k既然没拒绝就权当默认。直到有一天j跑来等k放学，他才意识到那个咬痕和k平时在学校的优等生形象是多么的格格不入。尽管把校服领子立起来能挡住一点，但新鲜的咬痕实在太过鲜红瞩目，就像是在清纯派的女星的头发上发现凝固的精斑。  
于是在放学路上他委婉地向k表示歉意。  
“哦没关系的，没人问，老师也没找我谈话。”k的语气毫不在意，“这种事情没人在乎的吧。”  
……也只有你会这么说。J看着k，发现他说的是真的，如果被学校找了麻烦的话，就算不说，k的反应也会比平时大一点。在他还在高中的时候，恋爱才不是没人问的话题，谁喜欢谁，谁暗恋谁这种八卦满天乱飞，谁和谁上了床这简直就是能被咀嚼发酵起码两周的爆炸性新闻。自己和k的关系在俩人刚认识的时候就传了一波八卦，而如今k脖子上时不时出现的红色咬痕简直就是在向同学广播他的性生活频率。每届学生虽然对八卦的敏感度不同，但这种明显超出普通高中生日常生活的事情怎么可能没人问，全年级不知道多少耳目的班主任年级主任怎么可能不知道他们手心里的优等生之一正和小混混进行同性不纯洁交往。  
他们不问不说，只是因为那个人是k而已。  
就像是j在和他相识不久后认识到的那样，k四周的人，家长、老师、同学，也一定都发现了他的异样，也一定都在某次充满异常感的谈话中，发现了k那大小不一的眼睛里漩涡似的疯狂。  
你看着深渊的时候，深渊也在看着你。  
多数人这时候已经避开了视线，但是j没有。  
因为深渊正看着他，所以他继续望向深渊。


	2. 18-20

18、暴力  
在进入红梅附中之前k所在的班级很不好，是一个和学习没什么关系，以暴力为唯一通用语言的班级。所以k从很小的时候就拼了命地学习，为了把自己捞出这血池。但是好成绩不是免于暴力的保护罩，况且老师都是收了礼就让事情不了了之的人渣，k必须要做点什么，否则就会像同班的那个瘦小的男孩子一样，成为被人渣们找茬的对象，每天被按在地上打。  
所以k决定一边学习一边打架，在家里用功，在学校做功。老师是给钱送礼就能让事情不了了事的人渣，这个道理适用于那些人渣也同样可以为k所用，同时k的成绩也无可挑剔，老师能说的最多也只有“这个学生脾气暴躁”这种程度的话。  
K不像j有系统地学过散打（虽然那和打架关系也不是很大），k依靠的只有自己的反应能力和经验积累。那个很糟糕的班级天天都有人找茬，所以k天天都有架可打，直到几乎把班里每一个男生都打了至少三遍之后那些骚扰才有所收敛。  
取而代之的是无穷无尽的言语暴力。  
不善言辞，不，应该说是不屑于言辞的k依然选择了暴力，当然结果就是由老师来处理。  
不过之前已经说了，那位老师是给钱就能让事情过去的人渣。  
K对于金钱的执念大概就发源于此吧。

19、西装  
虽然k的审美非常令人着急，身上穿的衣服品质也相当堪忧，但整个高中时期k还是有一次身上从头到脚加起来超过四位数的时候。  
成人礼。  
虽然办的时候k已经成年了大半年了，不过这种东西就只是个象征意义，要是人真的能在经过了某个时间点，某个什么都没发生且不在思考的时间点，突然明白了什么的话，怎么想都只有这人疯了一个解释。人又不是电脑，没法靠外力在成年的那天直接插入“责任”这种概念。  
这些都不是k头疼的事情，k头疼的是服装。  
除了一贯头疼的搭配问题之外，k还很在意价格。便宜的西装穿起来就像是拘束衣，合身的又需要定做贵得要死，而k对金钱的执念让他无法接受为了这么一件应付事的东西花太多钱。最后在家长的坚持下他才放弃了那套穿着就像卖房地产的西装，选了他自己接受范围内的贵牌（打折中），然后买了差不多合适的衣服交给裁缝魔改。  
用同样的原理买了鞋之后，这一身加在一起总算是勉强凑到了四位数。  
K一开始还不太明白为什么父母执意要他买贵一点的，明明都很清楚他之后学习的方向和工作的方向都和穿西装没什么关系。  
“成人礼？”在周六的晚上，j隔着桌子以及桌子上逐渐堆起来的竹签对他说，“哦那不就是炫耀衣服大会吗。”  
k突然就懂了。  
“你买了西装？”j放下竹签喝了口可乐，“记得穿之前熨啊，我那届有个人穿了阿玛尼，到处跟人吹牛逼，但是他没熨，跟从床底下扣出来似的，看着特智障。”  
“嗯。其实本来想找你借的。”  
“我的也是临时买的，不过对你来说腰太肥了穿不上的。”说这话的时候j伸手搭在k的背后，然后向下摸到他的腰。K的腰细，就是很娘的那种细，手感大于观感的那种细，所以买裤子很麻烦，j的裤子就算不考虑腿长的差异也会因为腰围而直接掉下来。  
“是啊拿去改了，好麻烦。”k对这种事情丝毫没有热情，和j吃饭时聊起这种事纯粹只是为了抱怨，他打掉那支继续放在自己腰上的手，“手抓过扦子不要蹭我身上啊。”  
已经晚了。

20、相机  
其实j是想不出k穿校服之外的衣服的。或许是脑容量不够，又或许是k在他的印象里除了光着就是穿着校服，寥寥几次穿着休闲服也因为太过普通而被埋没在记忆里。j努力地想了，把自己成人礼的衣服样式套在k的身上，然后很快又在脑内把刚给对方穿上的衣服剥了个干净。  
脑子里不是暴力就是性的年轻人，j算一个典型。  
但是真的很想看啊，把自己的交往对象的各种各样的样子看个遍难道不是身为男朋友的责任吗！带着这种歪理，j联系了学校，表示自己可以提供摄影帮助。虽然是不良，但j高中时也算业余爱好丰富，更因为反正成绩就那样了少上一节课也没啥这种原因活跃在各种学校活动的场合，帮团委或者学校宣传部门照相。所以这次成人礼j也依靠着这层关系顺顺利利地成为了负责摄影的人，减轻了摄像老师的压力。  
于是那天他脖子上挂着单反，背着长枪短炮的镜头提前出现在办成人礼的礼堂。这地方他熟悉的很，上一届，上上届（也就是j那届）的成人礼都在这个地方，因为学校没有能够容纳一整个年级的学生和他们的家长的礼堂，所以年年办这种活动都是去附近的乐团表演厅。租金很好说，多给几个特长生名额就能把价格压到非常低，况且乐团表演厅租商演什么的见得多了，稍微给学校用一下就当作个慈善，是件互惠互利的事情。  
K把三脚架立好，找准拍摄的几个位置之后就把包放到舞台下面去帮老师折腾摄像灯光和音响，麦克调试完了之后主持团队才下课过来，试了几次之后这批先遣部队就风风火火地跑到后台吃饭换衣服。J发现自己没啥事干，只能在礼堂第一排干等。  
过了四十分钟左右学生和家长开始陆陆续续地来了，他才想起来自己的包一直扔在舞台底下，于是赶紧起身把包放到第一排的角落里。等到再抬起头的时候已经有差不多两个班落座了，上面看台上的家长更是早已形成一片人头构成的黑云。  
所幸是他找到了k。  
k坐得挺靠前的，在一群黑西装里他的脸因为比较白所以很明显。他穿着黑西装，款式和别人没什么不同，不过因为坐着，所以j也只能看到他胸的位置，不知道k说的改衣服改到了哪里。  
要不是主持人拿起话筒时的刺耳声音提醒了j，这家伙差点就错过拍摄时间。K没有看着他的方向，而是把目光投向了舞台。J也就不再看他，专心投入工作。  
然后他就要被无聊死了。  
从主持人到老师，张口说的全部都是废话，没有意义的词汇堆起来写成的一篇篇稿子，听得人恨不得立刻失聪。他只能强迫自己不断变换位置，找几个能把人拍得修长的角度，然后机械地按下快门，再时不时地转身，拍一下身后脸孔模糊成一片的人群。  
总算是挨到了最后，到了集体照的环节。但老实说，他现在只想拍拍k的全身照然后走人。  
轮到k的班级的时候j看着他们全体起立，看着k经过自己的面前。  
他没洒香水，那味道一定是旁边的人蹭上去的，不过很好闻。K买了很普通的西服，款式和颜色都几乎要融进背景那种普通，不过好在不算寒酸。裤子在腰的地方明显是修改过的，虽然很隐蔽但是j开始发现了裤子那里缝进去的褶皱，不过腰部的改动倒是深得人心，没有做得太瘦像是淘宝爆款，而是正正好好保留了k体型的特点，做出了弧线。  
在全班站好之前j早就偷偷按下了好几次快门，等到全体站定之后他把相机举到脸前。  
“要照了啊，看着我。”向之前对其他班级那样，他大声地说道。  
镜头里的学生开始念起倒计时。  
原本在看向别处的k在别人喊出“茄子”的时候终于望向了镜头。  
J差点就忘记按下快门，无奈只得重来。  
但他这次按下快门时既无喜悦也无兴奋。  
镜头里的k在笑，两只眼睛因为笑容变成了同样的大小。  
那顺服的笑，仿佛就像个正常人一眼的笑。那不是他印象里的k的笑。  
j很生气。


End file.
